


Przez pomyłkę.

by TrishMichealLancaster



Category: Glee, Glee Project RPF, Glee RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishMichealLancaster/pseuds/TrishMichealLancaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowiadanie należy do Sami nie do mnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przez pomyłkę.

Przez pomyłkę:  
Sam w końcu odzyskał Mercedes po wielu trudach ( śpiewaniu Human Nature i pocałunku czy śpiewaniu przez Mercedes I will always love you ). Wszystko układało się dla nich coraz lepiej Sam pomógł dostać Merci kontrakt płytowy, poszli razem na bal, przygotował jej niezapomniane zakończenie roku szkolnego. Niestety w czasie wakacji i przed wyjazdem Merci do LA miało miejsce niefortunne wydarzenie. Bowiem Sam zbliżył się bardzo do Blaine i Brittany. Wszyscy trzej bardzo się wspierali, bowiem każdy z ich partnerów skończył szkołę i mieli zostać sami w McKinley.  
To było jakoś kilka dni przed tym jak Merci miał wyjechać do LA, spotkała się z Samem w jej domu. Jej rodziców nie było akurat musieli zostać dłużej w pracy i cały dom był tylko dla nich. Sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej rozgrzewana, aż w końcu obydwoje stracili ubrania i uprawiali naprawdę dziki sex. Niestety, gdy Sam był przy swoim wybuchu zamiast wykrzyknąć nazwę Mercedes krzyczał nazwę Brittany. Mercy w pewnej chwili myślała ze się przesłyszała, ale nie jej mężczyzna osoba, którą kocha nad życie właśnie krzyczała imię innej kobiety. Sam właściwie nie zdawał sobie sytuacji z własnej pomyłki i zaczął szeptać Mercedes do ucha jak bardzo ją kocha i jaki niesamowity był to seks. Mercedes zepchnęła jednak zdezorientowanego Sama z siebie i zaczęła krzyczeć:  
\- Ty wcale mnie nie kochasz.  
\- Jak Cię nie kocham właśnie uprawialiśmy miłość kochanie.- odpowiada zdezorientowany Sam.  
\- Tak to, dlaczego w czasie szczytu krzyczałeś imię innej dziewczyny. Sam zdradzasz mnie przyznaj się.  
\- Co Merci kochanie proszę to była pomyłka przepraszam przecież wiem, że tylko Ciebie kocham. Z nikim Cię nie zdradzam.  
\- Wiedziałam, po prostu wiedziałam, że Twoje częste spotkania z Brittany nie są tylko przyjacielskie. Ciekawe może też z Tana jakiś trójkącik mieliście. A właściwie wiesz, co nie chce wiedzieć. Wynos się z stąd- po tych słowach Merci rzuca Samowi jego ciuchy i zaczyna wypychać z pokoju.  
\- Kochanie proszę Cię porozmawiajmy to była tylko głupia pomyłka- Sam próbuje się tłumaczyć i przytulić do siebie Mercedes.  
\- Głupia pomyłka, głupia pomyłka co by było gdyby ja krzyczała nazwę innego mężczyzny nie wiem może Shane.- krzyczy Mercedes.  
\- Jezus Maria to były tylko słowa, wydaje mi się, że udowodniłem, że Cię kocham. Nie rób z siebie idiotki i pomyśl.  
\- Jak mnie nazwałeś?- Mercedes daje Samowi w twarz  
\- Kochanie ja nie chciałem poniosło mnie przepraszam, po prostu zdenerwowałem się, że wciągasz w tą sprawę Shane.  
\- Nie ja po prostu nie rozumiem najpierw krzyczysz nazwę innej dziewczyny, później nazywasz mnie idiotką, nie ja mam dosyć.- mówi coraz bardziej zburzona Mercedes.  
\- Ja naprawdę przepraszam. Wybacz mi kochanie.- Sam klękała na kolanach.  
\- Nie nie chce słuchać Twoich bezsensownych przeprosin. Na pewno od zawsze kochałeś Brittany i ja byłam tylko zapchać dziurą. I tak to by miało sens Brittany zawsze kogoś miała, poza tym przy jej boku zawsze była Santana, a teraz, gdy wyjechała możesz w końcu uruchomić swój plan.  
\- Słyszysz ty siebie, po co bym walczył o Ciebie jakbym chciał Brittany.  
\- To ja się Ciebie pytam Sam, po co to wszystko, po co rozwalałam swój związek z Shanem jak nic dla Ciebie nie znaczyłam, a on dbał o mnie kochał mnie.  
\- Co ty kurwa mówisz nie jesteś z nim, bo kochasz mnie tak samo jak ja kocham Ciebie to chyba proste.  
\- Chyba jednak nie tak samo Sam- Mercedes zaczynają płynąć łzy, nie chciała żeby Sam zobaczył, że ją boli, więc szybko wyrzuciła go z pokoju razem jego ubraniami i zamknęła drzwi.  
\- Mercedes otwórz do cholery te zasrane drzwi- mówi wkurzony Sam  
\- Nie odejdź do koniec, ja nie długo jadę do LA ty będziesz mógł sobie układać cholerne Barbie- kenowskie życie z Brittany.  
\- Nie odejdę Merci dopóki o tym nie porozmawiamy.  
\- Odjedziesz Sam, bo nie długo moi rodzice wracają do domu.  
Sam pozostał pod jej drzwiami jeszcze jakieś 30 min, ale wiedział, że już dzisiaj nic nie zdziała. Merci jest zdenerwowana, prześpi się przemyśli. Porozmawiam z nią jutro. W ogóle, dlaczego ja do cholery powiedziałem nazwę Brittany tak jasne myślę, że jest ładna, ale to tylko tyle nic więcej. Dlaczego ja jestem taki głupi.- myślał Sam.  
Niestety Sam się pomylił Mercedes wyłączyła swoją komórkę, zmieniłam swój profil, na facebooku na wolna, zablokowała go na facebooku i twitterze, nie otwierała drzwi. Sam był załamany, nie wiedział jak przez taką głupia pomyłkę mógł spieprzyć tak piękny związek z jedyną kobietą, którą tak naprawdę kochał.  
To był ostatni dzień Mercedes w Ohio, za kilka godzin miała wyjechać do LA. Sam postanowił, że może przynajmniej tam uda mu się z nią porozmawiać. Ale miał pecha Mercedes miała nie zła obstawę oprócz rodziców jej starszego brata i jej przyjaciół z Glee było też dużo osób z jej rodziny. Sam nie mógł się do niej dostać, poza tym ona nawet nie chciała na niego spojrzeć. W tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że to chyba naprawdę koniec. Wrócił do domu i przepłakał pół nocy. Sam czuł się jakby ktoś uderzył go prosto w serce, stał się osowiały i przestał spotykać się z przyjaciółmi. Jedyną osoba, która miała do niego jakiekolwiek dojście był Kurt i to tylko, dlatego, że jako jeden z nielicznych był na bieżąco w sprawach Mercedes. Sam kochał ją nad życie i obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko żeby wrócić do niej.  
Mercedes z drugiej strony chciała jak najszybciej zapomnieć o Samie, o zdrajcy, który ją tak bezczelnie okłamywał. Wiedziała, że to będzie trudne, bo kocha go i nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez niego, ale musi się postarać. Merci zawsze była uparta i Diva wiec, gdy inni jej przyjaciele z Glee próbowała jej wytłumaczyć, że miedzy Samem i Brittany nic nie było, nie uwierzyła im tylko jeszcze się na nich wkurzyła, że ich kryją i bronia.  
Powoli zaczeła się szkoła, Sam próbował jak najlepiej się na niej skupić, ale nie potrafił, ciągle myślała o tym, co robi teraz Merci i czy kocha go tak samo mocno jak on ją. Nadal uczęszczał do chóru Glee, choć dołączyli do nich inni członkowie i nadal nie wiadomo, dla czego przyjaźnił się z Brittany. Blain mówił mu, że to może tylko bardziej wkurzyć Mercedes, ale Sam nie chciał karać Brit za swoją pomyłkę.  
Mercedes była na swoim kampusie, chcąc przygotować się na zajęcia wstąpiła do biblioteki. Tam przez pomyłkę wpadła na pewną osobę, chciała przeprosić i odejść za nim chłopak nie zrobił tego pierwszy.  
\- Hej przepraszam nie zauważyłem Cię- mówi nieznajomy chłopak  
\- Hej nic się nie stało naprawdę, to tez moja winna nie zauważyłam Cię też.- uśmiechnęła się Merci.  
Ten facet był nieziemski myślała Merci, choć Samo nie dorasta do piet niestety. Chłopak miał cerę ciemnej czekolady, krótkie czarne włosy, duże piwne oczy, długie rzęsy, duże namiętne usta o niesamowitym hoolywódzkim uśmiechu i umięśnione całe ciało.  
\- W ogóle to jestem Nathan- przedstawia się chłopak  
\- A ja Merci to znaczy Mercedes- mówi dziewczyna i chichocze podając mu rękę. Chłopak jak to dżentelmen pocałował ją w rękę.  
\- Miło cię poznać Mercedes  
\- I wzajemnie Nathan.  
\- Śpieszysz się gdzieś, czy może wyjdziemy na kawę, nie daleko kampusu jest taka miał kawiarnia.  
\- Nie, to znaczy tak chętnie pójdę z Tobą na kawę.  
\- No to chodźmy.  
Od tego czasu Merci zaczęła spotykać się z Nathanem coraz częściej, byli sobie coraz bliżsi. Chłopak był uroczy, kochany i zabawny. Przy nim Mercedes, choć na chwile potrafiła zapomnieć o Samie i myślała czy nie dać szansy Nathanowi na związek.  
Sam, gdy dowiedział się o całej sprawie, przez pomyłkę przez Blaina dostał szału. Nie wiedział, co zrobić, dzwonić do niej i prosić o wytłumaczenie, no nie mógł nie byli przecież razem, gdy zobaczył jej zdjęcia na profilu razem z tym facetem myślała, że powyrywa sobie wszystkie włosy z wściekłości. Wpadł jednak na szatański plan, jeżeli on jest tak zazdrosny to ona zapewne tez będzie, gdy zacznie się z kimś spotykać. Wiedział, ze będzie, bo czuł, że nie przestała go kochać, a ten facet jest drugim, Shanem. Na swoją partnerkę w zbrodni wybrał nikogo innego jak Brittany. Wiedział, że chce wywołać zazdrość w Santanie, więc oboje mieli pretekst to rozpoczęcia udawanego związku. Oboje postanowili, że na początku, jak obie dziewczyny odwiedza McKinley sprawdza jak to na nie działa. Okazja nadarzyła się szybciej niż myśleli. Santana, Merci, Quinn, Puck, Finn i Mike przyjechali pomóc chórowi w przedstawieniu i przed ich zawodami krajowymi. Sam, gdy zobaczył mercedes na korytarzu nie mógł przestać na nią patrzeć, była nawet piękniejsza niż pamiętał. To samo tyczyło się Brittany do Santany. Tiny do Mike. Na ich nieszczęście starzy seniorzy Glee się nie rozdzielali, byli cały czas razem. W końcu nadarzyła się okazja do sama, gdy Mercedes odeszła na bok odebrać swój telefon. Gdy skończyła rozmowę Sam szybko chwycił ja za nadgarstek i zaprowadził do najbliższej wolnej klasy.  
\- Sam, co do cholery robisz?- mówi wkurzona Merci.  
\- Chciałem się przywitać, tęskniłem.  
\- Nie mogłeś się przywitać ze wszystkimi na Miłość Boską.  
\- Mogłem, ale przy nich nie mógłbym zrobić tego- podchodzi do Merci chwyta ją za policzki i namiętnie całuje. Gdy penetrował swoim językiem jej cała jamę ustną i Merci zaczęła jęczeć wiedział, że nadal go kocha. Gdy zabrakło im powietrza przetrwali pocałunek.  
\- Co to do cholery było Sam nie jesteśmy razem. Poza tym słyszałam o Tobie i Brittany.  
\- Miedzy mną a Brittany nic nie ma jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Poza tym ja słyszałem o Twoim kolesiu.  
\- Miedzy mną a Nathanem też na razie nie ma nic więcej niż przyjaźni, poza tym nie jesteśmy razem mamy wolną rękę możemy robić, co chcemy.  
\- To był Twój wybór Merci, to ty mnie zostawiłaś.  
\- Tak ciekawe, dlaczego Sam.  
\- To była pomyłka nic więcej za dużo spędzałam z Brittany czasu i dlatego powiedziałem jej imię zamiast Twojego. Ona jest przyjaciółką, ty jesteś miłością moje życia.- chwycił ją za rękę i lekko ścisnął.  
\- Sam przestań nas związek już nie istnieje, lepiej dla Ciebie żebyś ułożył sobie Zycie z Brittany, życzę wam dużo szczęścia.- próbowała oderwać się od sama ciągnąc rękę, która trzymał.  
Sam puścił jej rękę i przytulił Mercedes i szepnął jej do ucha: „ Możesz się okłamywać ile chcesz, ale i ja i ty wiemy, że wciąż mnie kochasz i tęsknisz za mną tak jak ja za Tobą. Udowodniłaś to tym pocałunkiem kochanie". Po tych słowach Sam wyszedł i zostawił Merci oniemiała.  
Brittany niestety miała Ina rozmowę z Santaną. Dziewczyna nie chciała związku na odległość i zostawiła Brittany. Choć obie kochały się nad życie. W Sali choru sam siedział przytulnie z Brittany pocieszając ją, co nie umyło ani Mercedes, ani Santanie. Obie były wkurzone na maxa, ale wydawało im się, że tak będzie najlepiej dla obojga. Sam wiedział, że Merci zapewne będzie miała złe przypuszczenia, ale chciał po prostu pocieszyć przyjaciela nic więcej. PO chórze, Brittany nie czuła się na sile i pojechała do domu. Sam, z Blainem poszli do Breadstix.  
\- Dude byłeś bardzo przytulny z Brittany dzisiaj w sali, myślisz, że w ten sposób odzyskasz Merci.- mówi Blaine  
\- Pocieszałem tylko przyjaciela, Mercedes wie, że ją kocham.  
\- Nie sądzę, że wie Kurt mówił, że Mercedes ma swoje niepewności, a dzięki Tobie myśli, że była tylko zabawką do zdobycia serca kolejnej Barbie.  
\- Ona nie musi być o nim zazdrosna, bo tylko ją kocham, poza tym pocałowałem ją dzisiaj wydaje mi się, że rozumie wszystko.  
\- Zobaczysz, że ten udawany związek z Brittani się na Tobie zemści.  
\- Gorzej już być nie może Merci mnie zostawiła, ale wiem, że nadal mnie kocha i jest zazdrosna.  
\- To akurat było widać w Sali chóru, że chciała wstać i pobić Brittany.  
\- No widzisz plan jest idealny.  
\- Skoro tak sądzisz, Sam tylko żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam.  
\- Blain może porozmawiamy teraz o Kurcie, co?  
\- Nie fajne koleś, bardzo nie fajne. to nie jest ta sama sytuacja.  
\- Tyle to i ja wiem, choć obaj mamy pewność ze kochają nas.  
Mercedes po wyjściu z choru również była załamana. Obraz, który miała w głowie przez cały pobyt w LA, teraz był realny. Sam i Brittany razem przytuleni. Nie chciała o tym myśleć, bo to tak cholernie bolało. I jeszcze ten pocałunek nie mogła zrozumieć, po co Sam to robi. Czy bawią go moje zranione uczucia. Chciała jak najszybciej wrócić do LA i w końcu zgodzić się być na bieżąco z Nathanem.  
Następnego dnia w szkole Sam znowu próbował swojego szczęścia i przekonać Mercedes żeby dała mu kolejną szanse. Przechwycił ją znowu na korytarzu w szkole.  
\- Hej kochanie jak spałaś.  
\- Dobrze naprawdę, czemu pytasz Sam- mówi Merci i przewraca oczami.  
\- No, bo ja przez całą noc śniłem o Tobie aniele.  
\- Pewny jesteś ze to ja Ci się śniłam, a nie blondynka, która wczoraj przytulałeś.  
\- Miłosierdzie przytulałem Brittany, bo była załamana rozstaniem z Santaną, nic więcej niż mniej.  
\- Tak ciekawe Santana i ja mamy inne zdanie na ten temat, teraz przykro mi Sam, ale spóźnimy się na chór.  
\- Merci nic się nie stanie jak spóźnimy się z kilka minut, daj mi w końcu Ci wszystko wyjaśnić tak żebyśmy mogli dać sobie kolejną szanse.  
\- Sam ja nie chce być z kimś, kto mnie oszukuje. Wyjaśniłeś mi wszystko już, ale twoje słowa nie pokrywają się z twoimi czynami. Zawsze jesteś blisko z Brittany.  
\- Tak samo jak ty z Mikem czy Artim i ja nie jestem zazdrosny. Poza tym słyszałem, że wynajmujesz pokój w LA z Puckiem.  
\- Tak, ale to nie ja krzyczałam ich imię, bo zawsze byłoby to Twoje- cholera nie miałam tego mówić.  
Sam uśmiechnął się.  
\- Merci ja tez zawsze myślę tylko o Tobie.  
\- Skończmy Sam to rozmowę ja i tak za kilka dni wracam do LA, a ty zostajesz w Ohio.  
\- Merci możemy spróbować związku na odległość.  
\- O jakim ty związku mówisz, nic nas nie łączy.  
\- Łączy nas prawdziwa miłość, nikt nas nie rozdzieli i za parę lat, kiedy skończymy college weźmiemy ślub i będziemy mieć kilka wspaniałych dzieci.  
\- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć Sam, możemy iść po prostu na próbę chóru już.  
\- Merci proszę pójdziemy tylko powiedz coś.  
\- Tęsknie za tobą i Cię kocham, ale nie potrafię Ci tego wybaczyć. Nigdy nie mogłam zrozumieć, dlaczego byłeś ze mną, gdy wcześniej chodziłeś z Quinn i Santana. A gdy powiedziałeś imię, Brittany w czasie szczytu straciłam wiarę w siebie. Nawet w czasie seksu potrzebujesz myśleć o kimś innym żeby się podniecić i dojść to boli Sam.- mówi płacząc i łkając, Merci.  
\- Nie płacz kochanie proszę jesteś najseksowniejszą kobietą, jaką widziałam na świecie. Uwierz mi, gdy tak mówię. Z Quinn byłem tylko dla popularności, z Santana po to żeby się zemścić na Quinn za zdradę, a Brittany to przyjaciółka. Tylko Ciebie kocham.  
\- Chciałabym Ci uwierzyć sam naprawdę, ale nie potrafię. Chyba będzie lepiej jak mnie zostawisz samą.  
\- Nigdy się to niestanie Merci, nigdy Cię nie zostawię za bardzo Cię kocham i nawet jakby całe życie miało mi zając przekonać Cię to zrobię to, bo jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni.  
\- Sam nie wiesz, co mówisz jesteśmy młodzi jeszcze spotkasz kogoś innego zobaczysz.  
\- Nie to ty przekonasz się, że to ja mam racje Merci.  
Po tych słowach Sam przytulił Miłosierdzie i pozwolił się jej uspokoić w swoich ramionach, całując ją lekko we włosy.  
\- I jak kochanie czujesz się już lepiej.  
\- Tak dzięki Sam chodźmy na próbę Glee.  
\- Merci myślisz, ze możemy się spotkać po szkole i wyjść gdzieś, ale obejrzeć u Ciebie jakiś film.  
\- Nie wiem sam, nie sądzę.  
\- Merci proszę, jako przyjaciele proszę tylko o to.  
\- Dobrze Sam możemy po próbie Glee jechać razem do domu.  
\- Ok. Miłosierdzie.- Sam uśmiecha się i pompuje rękę do góry  
\- Uspokój się Sam ludzie patrzą  
\- Niech patrzą nigdy nie byli tak szczęśliwi jak ja w tej chwili.  
Wszystko układało się coraz lepiej dla Sama. Merci, co jakiś czas spojrzała na niego w czasie próby i się uśmiechała. Tak Evans wiedział, że te ich spotkanie po szkole sprawi, że się pogodzą. Ale na jego nieszczęście pan Schuester wymyślił, żeby podzielić się w pary i zaśpiewać jakąś miłosną piosenkę. Oczywiście partnerów ( mieli losować tylko chłopców) i piosenki mieli losować z koszyków. Każdy po kolei podchodził do Willa pierwsza była Marley, która wylosowała Jake i piosenkę „Teenage Dream", później była Kitty, która wylosowała Rydera i piosenkę „ Need you, now", następnie Sugar, która wylosowała Artiego i piosenkę „ Hate that I love you", następnie, Brittany która wylosowała Sama i piosenkę „Love the way tou lie", następnie Unique wylosowała Matta i piosenkę „Halo". Wszystkie choreografie były naprawdę piękne, aż przyszło do sama i Brittany na twarzach Mercedes i Sanatny było widać zazdrość, ale utrzymywały ją na wodzy. Brit myślała, że nadal z Samem planują zazdrość na och byłych partnerach, więc przez całą piosenkę kręciła się wokół Sama, flirtowała z nim, a na końcu utworu pocałowała. Merci i tana tego już wytrzymać nie mogły i wybiegły z pokoju chóry z nim Sam lub Britt mogli w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. Po wyjściu z choru Sam maniakalnie próbował dodzwonić się do Mercedes, ale nie odbierała i był załamany, poszedł do Brittany z nią porozmawiać.  
\- Britt, co Ci przyszło do głowy, że mnie pocałowałaś, czy niechżesz żeby Santana wróciła do Ciebie.  
\- Myślałam, że to był nasz plan, żeby Merci i tana były zazdrosne.  
\- Britt, ale mi zaczęło się układać z Merci bez tego, a teraz nie chce znowu ze mną gadać.  
\- Ale Sam nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą, od kiedy dziewczyny wróciły do Ohio i myślałam, że nasz plan jest dobry przepraszam.  
\- nie przepraszaj Britt to nie Twoja wina to moja. Przykro mi musze już iść, spróbuje się skontaktować z Merci.  
\- Dobrze Sam jeszcze raz przepraszam, ja spróbuje to samo z Taną.  
Blond Kameleon wiedział, ze nic nie zdziała próbując skonfrontować, Merci więc wysłał jej tylko, sms-a z przeprosinami i postanowił porozmawiać z Kurtem i bratem Merci Marcusem  
Najpierw zadzwonił do Kurta do NY  
\- Co ty znowu zrobiłeś kretynie, że Merci dzwoniła do mnie zapłakana- mówi wkurzony Kurt  
\- No dla Ciebie też hej. I nic nie zrobiłem.  
\- Jakbyś nic nie zrobił Merci nie płakałaby.  
\- Słuchaj to Britt mnie pocałowała, bo chciała żeby Tana była zazdrosna.  
\- I jak wam się to udało oprócz tego, że obie dziewczyny są zrozpaczone i wkurzone.  
\- to nie było specjalnie Kurt, pomóc mi odzyskać, Merci.  
\- Sam moim zdaniem powinieneś ją zostawić w spokoju, dzięki Tobie tylko cierpi.  
\- Ona mnie kocha i ja jej nie zostawię- mówi wkurzony Sam  
\- Sam słuchaj mnie lubię Cię, ale Merci jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i zawsze będę stal po jej stronie. Wiem, że kochasz ją i ona Ciebie, ale nie, kiedy miłość nie wystarczy.  
\- Kurt wiem, że pijesz do Blaina, ale to była pomyłka i on żałuje tak samo jak ja.  
\- Ale to nie znaczy, że ani ja ani Merci nie cierpimy przez to.  
\- Słuchaj wiem, że czuje się oszukana i zdradzona, ale to wszystko to nieszczęśliwe wypadki są nic więcej.  
\- Sam, jeżeli naprawdę ją kochasz to daj jej przestrzeń, którą potrzebuje, jeżeli będzie chciała sama się odezwie nie zmuszaj jej do niczego, bo to tylko pogarsza sprawę.  
\- Znasz, Merci i jaka jest upatrzona sama w życiu się nie odezwie.  
\- Może to lepiej Sam.  
\- Nie nie jest lepiej, kocham ją i chce z nią być na zawsze.  
\- To, czemu ją ranisz?  
\- Przecież do cholery nie specjalnie Kurt.  
\- Ni będziemy tak rozmawiać Sam. Daj spokój Merci dla jej dobra.- Kurt rozłącza się  
Sam zdążył tylko krzyknąć:  
\- To się nigdy nie stanie.!  
Włączył sobie Awatara żeby ochłonąć i zadzwonić do Marcusa.  
\- Hej stary, co tam słychać?- mówi Sam  
\- No hej Sam coś ty zrobił, że moja siostra przyszła taka zdenerwowana z McKinley.  
\- To była pomyłka Marcus nic więcej źle zinterpretowała zdarzenie, które się stało. Myślisz, że mogę wpaść do was do domu i z nią pogadać.  
\- Przykro mi stary, ale Merci przyjechała szybko się spakowała i wróciła do LA. Zadzwoniła tylko do Artiego, że nie może wam dalej pomagać, bo musi coś załatwić w La, na pewno Artie wam powie w szkole jutro.  
\- Ale tak naprawdę nie musiała nic załatwiać w La?  
\- Nie nie musiała Sam, ochłonie i się odezwie zobaczy Sam ona Cię kocha.  
\- Tak wiem dzięki stary to ja kończę.  
Sam położył się na łóżko i myślał jak to się mogło stać, że znowu wszystko się ze psuło, a tak pięknie ten dzień miał wyglądać. Wyobrażał sobie ich przytuleni na kanapie oglądający jakiś film, w pewnym momencie pochyliłby się i pocałował z całą swoją miłością Merci. Następnie może uprawialiby miłość i Mercedes zdecydowałaby się dać mu kolejną szanse. Niestety dla niego życie miało dla niego Inn plan, kolejną przeszkodę, którą musi przeskoczyć.  
Minęło 2 tygodnie od tamtego incydentu i Sam czuł się okropnie a to miał być dopiero początek złego dnia. Gdy wrócił ze szkoły wszedł na facebooka i zobaczył zmianę statusu Merci ze jest związku z Nathanem. Sam dostał szału zazdrości zaczął dzwonić do Mercedes i gdy nie odbierała nagrał się jej na pocztę, „ Co to do cholery ma znaczyć Mercedes. Dlaczego jesteś w związku z tym kolesiem? Co ty kobieto wyprawiasz? Ale wiesz to nic nie zmienia, bo i tak wrócimy do siebie, a ten koleś będzie tylko kolejnym Shanem nic więcej. Pamiętaj kocham Cię.  
Mercedes nie odpowiedziała ani na następny dzień, ani za tydzień. Sam, więc chciał pokaż, Merci że i on może być związku. Więc zmienił swój status na „związku z Brittany". Mecedres napisała mu tylko „Gratulacje życzę wam szczęścia". Sam ucieszył się, że Merci ruszyło to i że w końcu odezwała się do niego, może nie tak jakby sobie tego życzył, ale to początek.  
Święto Dziękczynienia zbierało się dużymi krokami i z poufnych informacji Sam wiedział, że Merci wraca do domu. Sam miał plan, żeby tym razem nie wracać uwagi na Merci i niech poczuje się zazdrosna o Bittany może to poruszy ją na tyle żeby w końcu przyznać się do tego, ze chce go powrotem. On wtedy wyjaśni jej wszystko i będą mogli być szczęśliwi.  
Mercedes wróciła do Ohio na Święto Dziękczynienia i pierwsze miejsce, które odwiedziła po przyjeździe do domu do była jej stara szkoła. Weszła do Sali chóru przywitać się z każdym, Brittani i Samowi dała tylko kiwnięcie głową i poszła usiąść do Tiny, Sugar i Artiego. Sam próbował za wszelką cenę nie patrzeć na swoją byłą dziewczynę i słuchać Brittany o jej kocie, ale nie mól się kompletnie skupić. Myślał, że Merci chce go zabić, gdy weszła w tej obcisłej sukience z dużym dekoltem, nie wie czy chciała wywołać w nim jakieś emocje, ale cholera udało jej się, jej usta były pokryte błyszczykiem, miała lekki makijaż wyglądała pięknie i jak nic chciał po prostu wziąć ją w ramiona, przytulić i pocałować. Ale wiedział, że nie może miała nowego chłopaka, a on nie chciał żeby znowu miała poczucie winy jak u Shane, próbował, więc po prostu skupić się na Britt i śmiać się i uśmiechać cokolwiek powiedziała. Gdy Miłosierdzie na nich spojrzała Sam nachylił się do Britt i zaczął coś szeptać jej do ucha. Merci zaczęła być wkurzona, ale pomyślała o tym, ze oboje poszli daje i tak lepiej. Sam miał nadzieje, że jego plan działa, ale Merci przez cały czas będąc w chórze nie odezwała się do niego, a nie o to mu przecież chodziło. Więc dzień wcześniej za nim Merci kolejny raz miała wracać do LA postanowił się z nią spotkać w jej domu. Zadzwonił do jej drzwi i miał zamiar ją zaskoczyć. Merci otworzyła drzwi i jej zaskoczenie było widać na twarzy  
\- Hej Sam, co ty tu robisz mówi zdenerwowana Merci  
\- Hej przyjechałem porozmawiać przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a przez cały czas, kiedy byłaś w Ohio nie rozmawialiśmy.  
\- No tak przyjaciółmi. O czym chcesz rozmawiać Sam?  
\- Mogę wejść najpierw.  
\- Skoro musisz- mówi cicho Merci.  
\- Co mówiłaś Merci  
\- Wejdź Sam proszę. Chcesz coś do picia?  
\- Może być woda dzięki.  
\- Tak, więc Sam, o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać.  
\- Jak Twój nowy związek się układa.  
\- Choć to nie Twoja sprawa, to dobrze dziękuję. A Twój.  
\- Tak dobrze- mówi od niechcenia Sam  
\- No to się cieszę Sam coś jeszcze  
\- Merci, dlaczego tak oschle  
\- Nie jestem oschła tylko wpadłeś w złym czasie, po prostu jutro wracam do La musze się jeszcze spakować, pożegnać z przyjaciółmi.  
Sam chwycił ją za ręce i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.  
\- Merci nadal Cię kocham i tęsknie każdego dnia.  
\- Sam poszliśmy daje ty jestem z Brittani ja z Nathanem tak jest lepiej.  
\- Dla kogo lepiej? Ja nie potrafię żyć bez Ciebie.  
\- Sam jakby to była prawda nie chodziłbyś z Britt.  
\- To nie jest na poważnie kochanie.  
\- wszystkie związki są na poważnie Sam, myślę, że powinieneś już wyjść ta rozmowa wchodzi na złe tory.  
\- Jezus Maria, czemu to musi być takie trudne, ja Cię kocham ty mnie kochasz.  
\- Nie kocham Cię Sam.  
\- Nie kłam, Merci spójrz mi w oczy i powtórz to wtedy Ci uwierzę.  
Merci spojrzała w jego oczy i nie potrafiła wyksztusić z siebie słowa.  
\- Nie potrafię Sam przykro mi.  
\- Merci nie potrzebnie wiem, że to było kłamstwo tylko, dlaczego jesteś z kimś, kogo nie kochasz?  
\- Natan jest naprawdę wyjątkowym facetem i bardzo go lubię.  
\- ale go nie kochasz Merci , chcesz go zranić tak samo jak Shane  
\- Shane to było coś innego niż Natan z nim o wiele więcej mnie łączy. Łączy nas pasja do muzyki, lubimy te same filmy i książki, pozwala mi się uśmiechać.  
\- Merci te same rzeczy nas łączą, tylko ze on nie ma czegoś, co ja mam.  
\- Co Sam?  
\- Twoje serce ono zawsze było tylko moje, tak samo jak ty masz moje.  
\- Sam, ale ty jesteś z Brittany.  
\- To nie jest prawdziwy związek tylko chcieliśmy wywołać w Tobie i Tanie zazdrość nic więcej  
\- Sam to nie wygląda tak z boku, poza tym z kimś, z kim nie jesteś nie brałbyś ślubu.  
\- To nie był prawdziwy ślub.  
\- Ale nie wiedzieliście o tym dopóki Bestie wam o tym nie powiedziała.  
\- Ja naprawdę Merci nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, po prostu chciałem zniżyć się trochę do poziomu Britt, żeby lepiej udawać ten związek i trochę się wkręciłem w to. Więc gdy miał nastać koniec świata po prostu wystraszyłem się, że nigdy nie będę żonaty i nie było Ciebie, więc naprawdę mi przykro.  
\- Mi też przykro Sam, ale czasu nie cofniemy. Co by się stało gdyby ten ślub był prawdziwy Sam?  
\- Ale nie jest Mercedes, nie ważne, co się stało ważne jest to, co czujemy.  
\- Mi też jest przykro Sam, ale ja wracam jutro do LA do Nathana.  
\- Mi też przykro Merci, ale ja się nie poddam, wiem, że powtarzam to przez cały czas i mi nie wierzysz, ale ja Cię kocham i po skończeniu szkoły pojadę do La żeby być blisko Ciebie.  
\- Sam nie powinieneś wybierać college, że względu na mnie tylko na Ciebie i Brittany.  
\- Skończ z Brittani nie o nią tu chodzi tylko o nas.  
\- Teraz ona jest Twoją dziewczyną prawdziwą czy nie, tworzycie związek, należy z nią rozmawiać, a teraz przykro mi, ale ja musze się pakować, a ty powinieneś wyjść.  
\- To nie koniec Merci, to wszystko tak się nie skończy.  
\- Żegnaj Sam, nie powinniśmy się kontaktować i powinniśmy się skupić na swoich nowych związkach.  
Po tych słowach Merci zamknęła drzwi przed nosem Sama i poszła do swojego pokoju przemyśleć wszystko, co właśnie zaszło.  
W połowie roku szkolnego Santana wróciła do Brittani i Samowi wydawało się, że teraz już nie będzie żadnych przeszkód żeby Merci mu wybaczyła. Zapomniałby tylko o jednym szczególe Mercedes nadal była ze swoim nowym chłopakiem. Sam zdecydował się w końcu jechać do La i może tam uda mu się wszystko naprawić. Umówił się na lotnisko z Puckiem żeby zrobić niespodziankę Merci, poza tym wiedział, że Merci nie będzie pewnie zachwycona na jego widok, więc ustalił, że lepiej, jeśli będzie wyglądało, żeby przyjechał na weekend do Pucka w odwiedziny. Gdy weszli do mieszkania Merci siedziała przytulona na kanapie z Nathanem. Sam zrobił się czerwony ze zazdrości, ale próbował grac cool pyzatym nie chciał zezłościć od samego przyjazdu swojej ukochanej. Mercedes nie spodziewała się ich, więc powiedziała tylko cześć, bo myślała, że do mieszkania wrócił sam Puck. Ale gdy usłyszała znajomy głos mówiący  
\- Hej Merci- zaniemiała.  
\- Sam, co ty tutaj robisz?- mówi zdenerwowana Mercedes  
\- Kto to jest kochanie- mówi Nathan  
\- To nas stary kolega ze szkoły.  
Sam był zburzony, że nie powiedziała, że był jej chłopakiem i że go kocha, ale tylko się uśmiechnął i potwierdził.  
\- więc Sam, co ty tutaj robisz?  
\- Przyjechałem na weekend odwiedzić przyjaciół  
\- To miłe z Twojej strony koleś- mówi Natan. Poza tym jestem Natan  
\- Hej jestem Sam.  
\- Przepraszam mogę was na chwile zostawić musze porozmawiać ze swoim współlokatorem.  
Mercedes wzięła Pucka do swojego pokoju i zaczęła mówić.  
\- Co on tutaj robi Puck?  
\- przyjechał na weekend wydawało mi się, że on już to powiedział.  
\- A tak naprawdę.  
\- Merci po prostu chciał zwiedzić LA  
\- Noe mówiłeś, że nie będziesz się wtrącał w moje życie uczuciowe.  
\- Dbam o Ciebie Miłosierdzie i wiem, że nie kochasz swojego chłopka, tylko nadal Sama. Widziałam jak na niego patrzysz, czy jak płaczesz w nocy oglądając zdjęcia Sama. Nie oszukuj siebie czy mnie i po prostu wróć do osoby, która na to zasługuje.  
\- jestem Natanem Puck, myślałam, że go lubisz.  
\- Lubię, ale Sam to mój brat z innej matki.  
\- Myślałam, że to Jake.  
\- Mercedes nie przeginaj  
\- Sorry Puck, ale to nie jest komfortowa sytuacja dla mnie żeby on był ze mną w tym samym pomieszczeniu.  
\- Boisz się, co może się stać  
\- Nic się nie stanie, bo jestem z Nathanem, może powinnam się przenieś na czas pobytu sama do Nathana  
\- Merci proszę porozmawiajcie, jeżeli będzie naprawdę źle uwierz mnie wyrzucę Sama z hukiem z naszego mieszkania.  
Mercedes zaczęła się śmiać  
\- Nie sądzę żeby to było potrzebne, ale może się przydać  
Puck pocałował Merci w policzek i powiedział  
\- Będzie dobrze i pamiętaj kocham Cię, sis  
\- Też Cię kocham bro.  
Wrócili do salonu gdzie nie wygodnie Nathan i Sam stali koło siebie i się uśmiechnął. Gdy Merci weszła obydwoje się uśmiechali i Merci podeszła do swojego chłopaka i pocałowała go w policzek, i powiedziała  
-Może obejrzymy film do końca, a chłopcy zajmą się sobą.  
\- Świetny pomysł kochanie- mówi Nathan  
\- Ja też chętnie obejrzę film, a ty Puck- mówi Sam  
Mercedes posłała mu spojrzenie śmierci, ale Evans mało się tym przejmował. Puck spojrzał na Merci i powiedział  
\- No nie wiem bro  
Ale Sam już usiadł na kanapie obok Merci a Natan po drugiej stronie swojej dziewczyny Puck, więc się przyłączył. Mercedes czuła się naprawdę dziwnie siedząc koło obydwóch chłopaków i kręciła się nie miłosiernie. Obydwoje próbowali ją dotykać w czasie filmu Nathan otwarcie, Sam bardziej w ukryciu i Merci chciała żeby ten dzień się już po prostu skończył. Gdy było już około 22 Nathan pojechał do domu i dziewczyna została razem z Samem i Puckiem.  
\- dobrze chłopcy, więc to był miły wieczór, a ja idę wziąć prysznic i idę spać.  
Mercedes po prysznicu i nałożeniu balsamu na całe ciało położyła się do łóżka i miała zamiar iść spać, gdy słyszała, że ktoś wchodzi do jej pokoju i kładzie się za nią. Mercedes próbowała udawać, ze śpi, gdy ta osoba przytuliła ja od tyłu i zaczął wąchać jej szyje.  
\- Sam, co do cholery tu robisz, nie powinieneś spać na kanapie.  
\- Nie tu mi dobrze Merci.  
\- I dlaczego do cholery jesteś w samych bokserkach.  
\- Zawsze tak śpię Merci przecież wiesz.  
\- Nie powinieneś tu być Sam , jestem z Nathanem.  
\- Ale możesz być ze mną kochanie- Sam zaczął całować Merci po szyi.  
\- Sam- Mercedes zaczęła jęczeć- Nie powinniśmy.  
\- Dlaczego Merci?  
\- Bo ja mam chłopaka  
\- Ale nie może sprawić żeby poczuła się dobrze.  
\- Skąd wiesz.  
\- Bo tylko ja to potrafię Merci.  
Sam włożył rękę w spodnie od piżamy Merci i znajdując jej pochwę zaczął ją pocierać ją kciukiem i Mercedes zaczęła jęczeć coraz głośniej.  
\- Sammy proszę.  
\- Co Merci, o co mnie prosisz.  
Sam zdjął z nich pościel, ściągnął całą piżamę Mercedes i zaczął całować jej całe ciało.  
\- Boże jak ładnie pachniesz kochanie i tak smacznie smakujesz jak pamiętałem. Sam zatrzymał się trochę dłużej przy piersiach dać im trochę uwagi ssał je Az stały się sztywne i powoli zaczął zbliżać jej do jej pochwy. Wsunął głęboko język do jej łechtaczki i próbował wypić wszystkie soki, jakie z niej wyciekały. Jadł ja i nie mógł przestać, pomógł sobie trochę kciukiem i Mercedes głośną jechać w końcu doszła. Sam podciągnął się do góry kładąc się na Mercedes i namiętnie ją pocałował. Zaczął szeptać jej do ucha jak smacznie smakowała i jak dobrze się czuje ocierając się o nią.  
\- Sam nie dokuczaj  
\- Co chcesz Merci powiedz mi.  
\- Chce żebyś wszedł we mnie.  
\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem kochanie.  
Sam zdjął bokserki, założył prezerwatywę i powoli wszedł w Mercedes. Zaczął od powolnych długich pchnięć, które zamieniły się w coraz szybsze i płytsze ruchy. Obydwoje jęczeli swoje imiona jak doszli, Sam poszedł się oczyścić i wrócił za Mercedes.  
-To było niesamowite kochanie, nawet nie wiesz jak tęskniłem za Tobą i za tym. Tak bardzo Cię kocham.  
\- Wiem Sam ja Ciebie też, a teraz idźmy spać.  
Sam owinął Merci mocno w swoje ramiona i utonęli w sen. Następnego dnia Mercedes nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć Sam obudził ja pocałunkiem i wyznaniem miłości. Przyniósł jej śniadanie do łóżka i był tak kochany jak pamiętała. Ale zaskoczył ją w pewnym momencie, gdy powiedział.  
\- Należy rozstać się z Natanem Merci, należysz do mnie i tylko do mnie.  
\- Ale jak mam to zrobić, kocham Cię, ale na nim też mi zależy.  
\- Nie możesz Merci go oszukiwać.  
\- A ty nie oszukujesz Britt.  
\- Brittany wróciła do Santany.  
\- więc dlatego tu tylko jesteś.  
\- Nie kochanie jestem tu, bo tylko Cienie kocham i zawsze tak było mówiłam Ci, że Brittany to jest tylko przyjaciółką, kocham ją, ale tylko jak siostrę nic więcej. Nie tworzyłem z nią prawdziwego związku, nie umiałbym być z kimś innym niż z Tobą.  
\- Ale Sam weekend jutro się kończy ty wracasz do Ohio ja zostaje tutaj  
\- Merci kochamy się możemy to zrobić, zostało nie całe 6 miesięcy i szkoła się kończy a ja przyjadę żeby być z Tobą. Tylko 6 miesięcy kochanie.  
\- Dobrze Sam masz rację nie powinnam dłużej oszukiwać Nathana, gdy kocham ciebie i może nam się udać naprawdę.  
\- Tez tak myślę kochanie.  
Sam wyjechał w niedziele wieczorem do Ohio, Merci rzuciła Nathana i ich związek może nie bez komplikacji, ale układał się. Po skończeniu szkoły Sam jak obiecał przyjechał, żeby być z Merci i żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

**Author's Note:**

> (uh zrobiło się oficjalnie ,ale czasem trzeba hehe)
> 
> Całkowity zakaz powielania pomysłów,kopiowania i umieszczania naszej twórczości na innych stronach ,blogach, chomikach itp. ( co to tego ostatniego to tylko za naszą zgodą .Zgodę możecie otrzymać od Honki i/lub Trish niekoniecznie decyzje podejmiemy wpólnie zależy od opka.)Dzięki za odwiedziny.Miłego czytania. Hona & Trish.


End file.
